


Where’s My Hat?

by onyxjay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Deceit just wanted a quiet afternoon alone, but noo... someone just HAD to take his bowler hat.DO NOT REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Where’s My Hat?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for recent Sanders Asides video
> 
> Can also be found [here](https://fivenamereveals.tumblr.com/post/189256082588/wheres-my-hat)

Deceit leaned back and sighed happily. Finally, he had the place all to himself. The light sides were all watching a movie together, so they shouldn’t bother him. As a bonus, Remus was with them; there wouldn’t be any of his shenanigans. Nope, it was just Deceit, himself, and he. And his —

Wait a minute. Deceit looked around. Something was off. And by something, he meant his hat, and by off, he meant the hat was not _on_ his head. There were only two people who could have taken it.

With great reluctance, he went out to the living room. The first thing he saw was Remus’ naked body as he crouched behind the couch. Unless he shoved it up his butt (which, unfortunately, wouldn’t be the first time), he didn’t have it. So that just left —

Aha! Sitting at the other end of the couch, clad in a Beast onesie, was Roman. And in his hand was the bowler hat.

“Should we vote on what we’re gonna do next?” he was saying, shaking the hat.

Deceit marched right up to him and snatched it out of his hand. “I was looking for this!”

He didn’t look up from Roman’s pouting face as Virgil hissed.

“Don’t touch my shit!” he snapped before storming off.

The last thing he heard was Roman saying, “Well… I was gonna rig the vote, anyway” before he was back in the safety and comfort of the dark side of Thomas’ mind.


End file.
